House of Combinations / House of Heartbreak
House of Combinations / House of Heartbreak are the 9th and 10th episodes in Season 2 of House of Anubis and the 69th and 70th episodes overall. They premiered on January 13, 2012. View the Episode Gallery. Plot Fabian decides to keep the Mark of Anubis a secret from Nina. After seeing the map, Nina assumes that the Mask of Anubis may possibly be somewhere in the House. Amber arranges a picnic for her, Alfie, Nina, and Fabian, after Nina realizes that her relationship with Fabian is alike to when they weren't dating. Down in the cellar, Nina and Fabian consider their relationship. Thinking that Nina wants to break up, he ends their relationship. Victor comes down to the cellar and notices the two, but are saved by Amber. Feeling bad that Mick is abandoning his family for her, Mara ends their relationship, forcing Mick to leave. At the expedition, Nina sees Fabian's jackal mark, and is upset that Fabian did not tell her. Poppy begins to search on her father's past. given by Senkhara]] Summary House of Combinations Fabian and Nina talk about the map and Fabian tells Nina that he dreamed about Senkhara. Nina gets worried and asks Fabian if she touched him or if he had the mark. Fabian lies and says no because Nina had started to blame herself. Amber walks in;Fabian and Nina tell her about the map. Victor overhears them talking about it but Fabian distracts him by asking him to do the voice-over for the movie. Nina and Amber make plans to search the cellar during lunch. At school, Mara and Mick are walking to class. Mick asks Mara to put his bag in his locker for him so he can catch up with some teammates. Mara opens Mick's locker to put his bag away, but instead finds plane tickets to Australia. Mara is stopped by Poppy on her way to class, asking if she wants to do more research on the latter's father. When Mara responds with "not right now," she is overheard by Jerome. Poppy informs her brother that their father went to the same school and lived in Anubis House. When she asks him if he is going to help her find their father, Jerome responds with "Good Luck, Poppy," and walks away. While Fabian records Victor upstairs, Amber and Nina enter the cellar and search for the secret door that will lead them to the mask. They find an ancient combination lock, but cannot figure out the code. They plan on going back later. Amber convinces Nina and Fabian to go on a double-date with Alfie and her. Alfie says he may be downgraded to the buddy bench, "or worse, Best buddies. Game over." Alfie insists it's not possible to be best friends who date. Before the date, Nina talks to Amber about Fabian being her best friend, which Amber responds that that is what she used to say to Alfie when she turned him down. Alfie goes to get the pink lawn mower so he can match Amber, but instead runs over the picnic. When the date is ruined, Fabian and Nina go down to the cellar to try to open the secret door. Fabian and Nina talk about their relationship and Fabian misunderstands what Nina is trying to say, causing them to break up. Before they can sort it out, Victor finds them in the cellar. House of Heartbreak Amber runs into the cellar, yelling to Victor that there is a weasel in the heating vent. Victor follows her upstairs;Nina and Fabian return the combination lock to the snake symbols. Amber gets put on toilet cleaning duty before Victor goes back into the basement. At breakfast, the next morning, Jerome slips Fabian's poem for Nina onto Joy's clipboard. When Amber says that Nina and Fabian should go on a real date, they tell her that they've broken up. Amber blames herself and then Alfie before storming from the room. After taunting from Jerome, Fabian and Nina both leave, too. Jerome then rounds on Mick and Mara, asking when their breakup will be going public. Mara asks Mick if there is anything he'd like to tell her, but he says no. Mara leaves the room, upset by the plane tickets, and is quickly followed by Mick. Most of the students go to the Frobisher library to get ready for the exhibition. Alfie decides to take a "stand" until Amber agrees to be his girlfriend, no strings attached. He chains himself to a railing in the library while dressed as King Tut. Back at the house, Mara confronts Mick about the plane tickets. Mick explains that they were part of his father's bribe and that he never intended to use them. Alfie convinces Amber to be his girlfriend, no strings attached, but when Amber goes to unchain him, she drops the key into a pitcher of lemonade. As Gustav comes in, Amber covers Alfie with a tarp to try to hide him. Mara tells Mick that she shouldn't even come into his decision to go to Australia or not. When he tells her he can't decide, she breaks up with him, insisting it's easier that way. The breakup causes him to call his dad and says that he will be using the tickets. Back at the library, Joy takes over Mara's speech since the other girl is missing. Joy becomes flustered as she begins the speech and flips through her clipboard, only to find Fabian's poem. Thinking it is for her, Joy becomes more confident and improvises a new speech. While the video is playing, Nina thinks of a new combination for the lock to the door: 1890 (the year the estate was built). Gustav goes up to the podium to announce that the school had the best bid he had seen and that the Frobisher Library will be the home of the Egypt exhibition. While the students are celebrating, Nina sees Fabian's curse of Anubis mark from Senkhara-the spirit from the cup. She asks him to tell her why he didn't tell her and then spots Senkhara in a reflection. Cast Main cast *Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin *Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter *Jade Ramsey as Patricia Williamson *Ana Mulvoy Ten as Amber Millington *Bobby Lockwood as Mick Campbell *Tasie Lawrence as Mara Jaffray *Eugene Simon as Jerome Clarke *Alex Sawyer as Alfie Lewis *Klariza Clayton as Joy Mercer Recurring cast * Francis Magee as Victor Rodenmaar Jr. *Mina Anwar as Trudy Rehmann *Paul Antony-Barber as Eric Sweet *Frances Encell as Poppy Clarke *Sophiya Haque as Senkhara *Hugh Lee as Gustav Ziestack Trivia *On the House of Anubis website, the episode "House of Combinations" is misspelled, spelled as "House of Cominations." Goofs *There is a Season 3 episode that is also called House of Heartbreak. It is unknown why the episodes share a name. It is possible that the producers and writers forgot about this episode and accidentally gave its name to the Season 3 episode. References *http://houseofanubiswiki.tumblr.com/post/15625955463/the-episode-summarys-for-the-next-4-episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:House of Anubis